shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shandian Jujitsu
Introduction Shandian Jujitsu is a Martial art devised by the Shandian exiles. It is impossible to master completely without prehensile wings due to the need to use wings in some techniques, most notably some flying ones. Its ultimate mastery involves the manipulation of air and wind to devastating effect, similar to Rokushiki's Rankyaku or Silver's Wind Thrust. Usage Basic Shandian Jujitsu is simple ground fighting, which uses the wings to attack and defend. As mastery grows, users mainly develop strong counterattacks and increasingly swift and acrobatic dodging movements, as opposed to sophisticated strikes. However, there are two advanced principles of Shandian Jujitsu which are central to developing the art. The first of these is the understanding of the flow of air around the user, and how it may be shaped and directed. The vast majority of all offensive power in Shandian Jujitsu hinges around this devellopment, and it is the most distinctive and crucial cornerstone of the entire art. The next, and final, stage in the devellopment of the art is to turn this understanding of the air back on itself, and how it's movements may be exploited to control the user's own movement. With this principle, the user's agility reaches new heights, allowing them incredibly ellusive and evasive skills. With sufficient strength, this also allows users to gain the power of flight with their wings, although this is often limited. Known users Shandian Jujitsu, while the most common form of fighting among Shandian Exiles, is almost never learned or used by others, partially because of the isolation of the exiles themselves, but mainly due to the dependency on wings for much of the style. As most people simply don't have the required limbs, even those who know of the style normally cannot master it, and are limited in their actions. Shandian Jujitsu migrated to the Blue Sea, to a limited extent, due to some Shandian travelers, including Antonio de Triezieme, among others. John Jango de Triezieme = John Jango De Triezieme learned Shandian Jujitsu while growing up on Exile's island, and was considered a master of it by the time he left. His skills have been honed further by his travels on the blue sea. Notably, while his style is based around the original forms, he has developed unique variations by combining the style with his devil fruit powers. By altering the passage of time in the air around him, he can effectively change it's viscosity, giving him a much greater degree of fine control than would normally be possible, further compounded by his logia transformations. |-| Rose Venus = Venus is considered a rare occasion of a human managing to learn Shandian Jujitsu. This is because of her encounter and friendship with a Shandian Exile in her past, whom had taught her the martial art at some point. Being a skilled martial artist herself, Venus has spent years honing her skills in Shandian Jujitsu, in order to overcome the obvious disadvantage of not having wings, and thus being unable to fully master the martial art in the same style as the Shandian Exiles. Thus, her usage of Shandian Jujitsu techniques pale in comparison to when they're used by Shandian Exiles; however, as far as a human goes, she has proven herself to be talented enough to at least manipulate the air around her to some degree. |-| Rose Glory = As she is Venus' adoptive daughter, Glory was also trained in the art of Shandian Jujitsu since a young age. A natural warrior in her own right, and having grown up as a seasoned martial artist, Glory's skill in using Shandian Jujitsu is much like her mother's. Due to being human, Glory has been forced to improvise and even tweak certain methods of the fighting style to fit her needs, such as using acrobatic maneuvers or lashing her arms around like whips to imitate the wings of Shandian Exiles. While at first, her usage of Shandian Jujitsu was no better than Venus', over time, as Glory continued to improve her abilities and faced greater challenges with each adventure, her Shandian Jujitsu techniques grew in strength. Glory eventually became skilled enough, that she could readily control the air in the midst of battle, or even use it for mundane reasons. After her training during the two year time skip, Glory showed her Shandian Jujitsu techniques had improved, making her the greatest known human user of the fighting style, and thus meant she had surpassed her mother. As Glory is human, and has not come into contact with a Shandian Exile as of yet, her Shandian Jujitsu techniques are mostly unique to herself; rarely showing the orthodox techniques passed down amongst the Shandian Exiles. ''Attacks *'Clash of Thunder: 'Clash of Thunder is sometimes mistakenly referred to as the first technique of the martial art. in actuality, it is not a technique, but a style for attack. It revolves around rapid combinations of palm strikes and punches of various kinds, using relatively light blows, but gaining increasing power from repeating rapid volleys. While initially simplistic, this, like many other offensive techniques, becomes much more effective with the understanding of air manipulation, as with this the user can alternately compress the air and generate vaccumes with their rapid attacks, forming damaging shockwaves around their attacks. **'Echo fist: '''A derivative of the Clash of thunder technique, which is often favoured by masters of Shandian Jujitsu over conventional punches. Instead of directly striking the opponent, the user pulls their punch, stopping short but usually making contact, and then very rappidly draws back, displacing air in the process. If performed properly, this results in a small implosion occuring in very close proximity to the target. This has the advantage of not having any momentum, making it impossible to roll with the blow to soften it, as well as being able to inflict damage and injuries even if it narrowly misses. * Category:Fighting Styles Category:13th Madman Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:Martial Art